An electronic device including a battery may charge the battery in a wired technique by using an external charger (such as terminal adaptor) or in a wireless technique by using a wireless charging pad. However, the wired and wireless charging techniques need to connect the chargers sequentially. For example, the chargers are connected in accordance with a priority of charging after identifying residual amounts of each battery. Furthermore, a plurality of chargers is needed to charge a plurality of devices. Therefore, efficient charging technique for an electronic device including a battery is needed.